In Her Future Lies His Past
by inuyashalkagome
Summary: Rumors of a skilled thief have been spreading around Tokyo. When Kagome runs into this thief, why is she so surprised? What connection does she have with this strange hanyou?
1. Never Again

Disclaimer: Nope.....don't own Inuyasha and company.  
  
Chapter 1: Never Again  
  
"Five years, it's been five years since he last came for me."  
  
Kagome leaned her face into her pillow, as more tears leaked from her cloudy eyes.   
  
She had lost everything in those five years. Her husband, daughter, everything was  
  
gone, ever since that fateful day.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome awoku to the sound of a child's crying.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, icy blue soon met with amber. He smiled at her, as  
  
Kagome lifted her hand to the top of his head, to rub the furry ears she loved so much.  
  
"Kagome, maybe we should check on Sakura."  
  
Inuyasha's voice was gruff, as it always was, but you could always make out the love   
  
from his words. Kagome stretched, and quickly slipping on her robe, walked down the  
  
hall to her daughter's room.  
  
Bouncing up and down in her hand-made bed, with a tear-streaked face, was their   
  
beautiful hanyou daughter, Sakura. Even though it had only been a few months, since  
  
her birth, Sakura was already equivilent in size and intelligence, to that of a three year  
  
old human child.  
  
( AN: Why Kagome still babies her, I'll never know.  
  
Kagome: It's because she's my sweet little angel!  
  
AN: Shut up! This is my story! )  
  
Kagome picked up her daughter, and walked out of her small-sized hut, to the Goshinboku.  
  
The sacred tree had seen so much over the years. It held all of her memories, good and bad.  
  
When Inuyasha had proposed to her, he had done it right in front of this tree. When she had  
  
gone back through the well to tell her mother of the news, the Goshinboku had witnessed the  
  
joy in her eyes, when she realized she would get grandchildren. Yes, the sacred tree was always  
  
there to see it all. They even held their wedding underneath this tree, and their matching, golden  
  
rings, were proof of it.  
  
Kaede had been pleased when she Kagome had announced that she would not be living in her   
  
time, but staying there with Inuyasha. She had generously given up a hut, large enough for them  
  
to raise their entire family in.   
  
"Oi, Kagome! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome turned to her husband, Sakura still in her arms. Inuyasha  
  
slowly walked up to her, and softly kissed her of the lips.   
  
"You guys are so gross! Why don't you get a room?"  
  
Their adopted son, Shippo, walked out from the brush, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara behind him,   
  
carrying a set of very hyperactive triplets.  
  
Shippo had grown up so much. He was no longer the little kit they had known so long ago, but  
  
a handsome, young fox engaged to Kirara.  
  
Over the years, Kirara had grown as well. She had discovered how to get into her humanoid form,  
  
and Shippo and the loyal hell cat realized how much they had really loved each other.   
  
Sango and Miroku had finally released their true feelings, and had gotten married three years   
  
before Inuyasha and Kagome had. Those two had always loved each other, and now were  
  
married. Along the way, they had three children. Triplets in fact, Sano, Mira, and Rikku.  
  
Kagome smiled as she studied her family. They were all a family to her. She missed her  
  
real mother, and her brother everyday, but this was where she belonged, and she was  
  
happy.   
  
The bushes rustled behind her.  
  
Naraku, they had forgotten to destroy him. They had their families now, and Naraku  
  
would be willing to strike during this time.  
  
"No it's not Naraku, there aren't any jewel shards." Kagome was relieved.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped out from the forest. He was just as cold as ever, but every  
  
now and then, you would get a smile from him.   
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had finally settled their differences. Sesshomaru  
  
was probably there for Sakura. Every week, Inuyasha and Kagome would go back to  
  
the other side of the well, to visit her family. Since Sango and Miroku had problems of   
  
their own, Sesshomaru would always take care of her for a day. Besides, Rin was  
  
only three years older, and she loved to play with her. He was also getting a chance  
  
to spend some time with the heir to his Western lands.  
  
Just as Sakura was in the care of Sesshomaru's arms, Kagome's senses rang out.  
  
There were jewel shards, many jewel shards.  
  
"Kukukukuku!"  
  
Kagome could always recognize that evil cackling, it was Naraku. He had finally   
  
arrived, so he could try to tear their family apart.  
  
A burst of power shot forth, sending Kagome stumbling backwards, only to be   
  
caught by Inuyasha.   
  
She was ready to fight. Sakura was safe in Sesshomaru's care, he had left long  
  
before Naraku had appeared. Poising her bow, ready to step in at anytime, Inuyasha  
  
held her back.   
  
Shippo grabbed Saro, Mira, and Rikku, then fled, giving Sango and Miroku less to  
  
worry about. Sango and Miroku charged towards Naraku, while hordes of demons   
  
emerged, led by Kagura and Kanna.   
  
Kagome tried once more to help her companions, but was once again held down by Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome, I want you to go to your time, and stay there until I come for you."  
  
Kagome could make out the worry from his voice, but she refused to leave him. She didn't  
  
want to see him get hurt.  
  
"No, I won't leave you, or Sakura all alone!" Kagome cried as she ripped herself from Inuyasha's  
  
grasp.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bled red. He was scared, he was worried, and he wanted Kagome out of there.  
  
Grabbing Kagome again, he hoisted her over his shoulder, running towards the well.  
  
Ripping the almost completed jewel from her neck, he tossed Kagome down to her time,   
  
knowing he might never see her or Sakura again.  
  
Tears were streaming down Kagome's face.   
  
Lifting herself from the bottom of the well, she climbed up the ladder, and jumped in again.  
  
She knew it was futile, she couldn't get to the Feudal Era, unless she had the jewel  
  
shards with her. Pain ripped through her heart as she reached the solid floor of the well.  
  
She knew she might never see Inuyasha or Sakura again.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now here she was.  
  
It had been five years since the incident.  
  
She was now twenty years old, and still no sign of her husband or daughter.  
  
Pulling her pillow tighter against her chest, Kagome knew Inuyasha would never  
  
leave her for five years.  
  
There was only one explanation.  
  
Inuyasha was dead.  
  
(AN: So what do you think? It's longer than most of my stories...I think. Anyhow, I'm already starting on the second chapter.   
  
Hope you like it so far. Please review! ) 


	2. Thieves

Disclaimer: Still don't own it......  
  
"Chapter 2: Thieves"  
  
(Ring Ring)  
  
Kagome awakened to the familiar ring of her bedside phone. Reaching  
  
a trembling hand to the edge of her bed, she picked it up and and  
  
placed it to her ear.  
  
"Kagome, please get out of bed, it's just not healthy to be doing this.  
  
You need to eat something, you've been depressed for long enough  
  
Missie! At least get your butt out of bed, watch some television for  
  
all I care!"  
  
Kagome's friend, Eri, was the one who called. It was like this all  
  
the time, during those five years Inuyasha was gone. Every now  
  
and then, Kagome would get at her highest point in depression,  
  
and spend those days alone in her room, until Eri would convince  
  
her to get up. Eri didn't know exactly what was happening to her  
  
childhood friend. All she knew was that Kagome had married that  
  
"crazy" boyfriend of hers, but the rest was left unknown. Seeing  
  
as he was never with Kagome, and that Kagome never mentioned  
  
him anymore, Eri figured that they must have gotten a divorce.  
  
She could see why Kagome was depressed. Knowing Kagome   
  
for as long as she did, she knew that her love was eternal, and  
  
she would never forget, and would never get over him. Her best  
  
friend would never move on.   
  
"Kagome, look, you're my friend, and I'm really worried about you.  
  
Promise me that you'll go out and get a little fresh air today," Eri  
  
pleaded for her friend to comply to her simple wishes.  
  
"Allright Eri, you've convinced me again. I promise I'll go out  
  
today, but only for a short walk through the park," Kagome   
  
whispered into the phone.  
  
She was so tired, and her voice was weak, but she didn't want  
  
to worry Eri anymore than she already was.   
  
"Okay, sweetie, I hope you start to feel better."  
  
"Goodbye Eri," croaked Kagome as she hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome pried herself from the comfort of her bed sheets, and   
  
carefully walked down the stairs, stumbling a few times along the  
  
way.   
  
She made her way to the kitchen, she had to admit though, she   
  
was very hungry. During her depression, she hadn't eaten, and it had taken  
  
it's toll on her.  
  
Opening the pantry, she noticed a note on the inside of the door.  
  
"Kagome,   
  
I went to the grocery store to buy some more items for the pantry.  
  
I'll be back A.S.A.P. There's still some Ramen left, if you're hungry.  
  
Love, Mom"  
  
Great, it would figure that the last of the food in their house, was Inuyasha's  
  
favorite meal.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water, as she remembered those painful memories.  
  
Shaking her head, clearing her mind of all thoughts, she decided to go to  
  
the living room instead.  
  
"I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was," Kagome whimpered as her  
  
stomach rumbled.  
  
Plopping herself onto the sofa, she flicked on the television, in hopes of finding  
  
something worth her while.   
  
Skimming through the channels, she abruptly stopped when an important  
  
announcement interrupted all of the channels.  
  
"We hate to interrupt your current presentations, but we have an important  
  
announcement," started the reporter.  
  
"What could be so important that I would actually care?" muttered Kagome.  
  
"It seems that we have a serious case with thieves! A gang of at least three,   
  
or more, are being accused of stealing extremely valuable goods, and   
  
maybe even possible murder. Just last night, a teenage girl was killed. She  
  
had various claw marks running down her back, and used bullets were  
  
also located at the crime scene. Witnesses report to have seen them as   
  
demons!"  
  
Just as that sentence finished, Kagome jerked forth. She hadn't seen a  
  
demon in her time, well, not since the Noh Mask.  
  
"Please be sure to lock your doors and windows for your own safety.  
  
We now return you to your previous presentations."  
  
Kagome quickly shut the television off.   
  
There was no way there could be demons, there just couldn't. She had never  
  
sensed even a hint of a demon aura around Tokyo, so why now? It just  
  
couldn't be possible.  
  
"I need to get out of here," Kagome muttered to herself as she grabbed  
  
a sweater.  
  
It was sunset, the sun was halfway down.   
  
Kagome walked to the park, seeing as there was nowhere else where  
  
she could go. Quietly sitting on a nearby bench, she noticed a   
  
cloaked figure run past her. Looking up, she saw that whoever it was,  
  
they had stopped, and were now standing five feet away from her.  
  
It was staring directly at her.  
  
(AN: So whatcha think? I know, it's shorter than the last one. I'm working  
  
on the third chapter now. Please leave reviews!) 


	3. The Chase

Disclaimer: I'm really wishing I owned Inuyasha right about now...  
  
(Chapter 3: The Chase)  
  
Brushing her bangs out from her eyes, Kagome glanced upwards, and saw  
  
a cloaked creature staring intently at her, with it's amber eyes.   
  
"Wait! Amber eyes! Could it be? Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly, hoping   
  
it was her long lost husband. Praying that he had lived through Naraku's   
  
attack.  
  
The creatures eyes glowed in recognition to Inuyasha's name, and stepped   
  
forward, moving closer towards Kagome.  
  
A strange flutter echoed through Kagome's chest. Her hands began to tremble,  
  
as she locked her gaze on those bright, glowing amber orbs.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked again, more confident this time.  
  
The creature took another step closer towards Kagome, reaching a clawed hand   
  
out, as if beckoning her to go with it.   
  
Lifting her still trembling hand towards the creature's clawed one, her gaze still  
  
focused on those eyes. So familiar, and yet so unknown. It must have been Inuyasha,  
  
there was no one else it could possibly be.  
  
Kagome slowly stetched her arm out to accept the hand of the creature.   
  
Just as their hands were about to make contact, a light shone brightly onto   
  
the two of them, temporarily blinding Kagome in the process.  
  
When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, the creature was gone, there wasn't  
  
a trace of it left anywhere. There were only a few police officers standing before  
  
her, but nothing else.  
  
"Men, the creature has escaped from our clutches yet again! Check the   
  
surrounding area for any signs of where it might have gone. I wan't   
  
that creature dead! That thing murdered my daughter," commanded a   
  
furious leading officer.  
  
Kagome collapsed to her knees. Everything was happening all so fast for her,  
  
she didn't know if she could take anymore. Her form was still trembling immensely.  
  
That intense gaze, it could only be from Inuyasha. Only he would ever look at her  
  
like that.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water, and tears started to streak down her face, leaving   
  
red marks crawling down her face.She may have missed her one and only chance  
  
to be with Inuyasha again.  
  
She punched her fists into the ground as her tears dripped onto the pavement  
  
beneath her.  
  
"Excuse me miss, are you allright?" A worried officer had bent down to comfort  
  
the young woman.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little shaky right now."  
  
"I can see what you mean. I'd be pretty frightened too if I came face to face with  
  
that murderer," the young officer shivered.   
  
"I'll just head home now. I've had enough excitement for one day," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Here, at least allow me to escort you back home. I wouldn't want to have guilt placed  
  
on my shoulder's if you were to be murdered before you got to your house."  
  
The officer helped to get her off the ground, and led her to his car. The lights were   
  
still flashing, alerting other bystanders of the danger around them.  
  
He drove her to the shrine, stopping directly under the many steps that lead to  
  
her home.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where I leave you then. By the way, my name is Hojo, remember  
  
that for whenever you get in trouble," Hojo seemed to brag.  
  
"Oh, well thank you," Kagome muttered so low, Hojo hardly caught what she said.  
  
He flashed her a genuine smile before he drove off into the night.  
  
Kagome walked up the several shrine steps, and noticed her mother's car had   
  
returned to the driveway. She couldn't help but wonder about that Hojo guy, he was  
  
so dense, though he seemed nice enough.   
  
Forgetting about dinner, Kagome made her way up the stairs to her room.  
  
It seemed her mother, while she was out shopping, had bought several new clothes  
  
for Kagome as well. There were at least five bags of clothing, stacked up on top  
  
of her bed. Kagome sorted through the new clothing. She located a pair of red, silk   
  
pajamas. It was Inuyasha's favorite color. Her eyes began to water again, but she   
  
refused to let the tears fall. She put on those pajamas, knowing it would comfort her,  
  
because it reminded her so much of Inuyasha.  
  
She went to turn off the light, and noticed that her bedroom window was wide open.  
  
Kagome walked over to the gaping window, and leaned her head out from it. She   
  
glanced up at the moon, it was practically full that night. That's when she realized,  
  
the was something more that could remind her of her friends and family in the   
  
Feudal Era. There worlds weren't too much different from each other. Somewhere,  
  
somehow, she knew they were all gazing up at the same moon, and stars.   
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, and closed the window. She walked over  
  
to the edge of her bed, fully prepared to have a well deserved rest, but there  
  
was a rapping at the window. Kagome twisted her head around, only to come  
  
face to face with those glowing amber eyes once again. The creature looked at  
  
her, but then swiftly ran off into the night.  
  
"No, wait!" Kagome cried, as she grabbed her new sweater.  
  
She rushed out of the house in a flash, and followed the cloaked figure out of the city.  
  
(AN: I finally finished the third chapter! I think it's starting to get good. What do you  
  
you guys think? Anyhow, I left you with another cliff hanger. Who is the   
  
mysterious creature? Is it Inuyasha? Please review!) 


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer: Really wishing I owned Inuyasha right about now...  
  
(Chapter 4: Revealed)  
  
"Oh please stop!" Kagome pleaded, as she ran through the forest that  
  
was located near the park. She tried her hardest to keep up with the  
  
cloaked figure, using her Miko powers to boost her speed up a notch.  
  
Kagome made her way through the forest, blood flowing freely from the  
  
numerous cuts she had recieved on her arms and legs. She was so  
  
focused on the cloaked figure, that she didn't notice the tree root that had  
  
uplifted from the earth, making a small bump in Kagome's path.  
  
Kagome ran head on into the bump, and went flying forth, smacking headfirst  
  
into a nearby tree.   
  
"Please, wait for me," Kagome croaked out softly, finally succumbing to the  
  
blackness that was clouding her vision.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, the cloaked figure had stopped. Seeing Kagome lied   
  
sprawled out on the cround, it picked up her passed out form, and carried  
  
her through the forest.  
  
"Ugh! Where am I?" Kagome groggily though to herself.  
  
She had an ear-splitting headache, and rubbing her skull, she fingered a  
  
purple lump, the size of a golfball, on her forehead.  
  
"Man, what happened!" Kagome thought outloud, while slowly rising to her feet.  
  
Looking upwards, she finally studied her surroundings. This wasn't the forest, she   
  
could have sworn she fainted when she ran into that tree. Not that she wasn't   
  
greatful. She would defenitally prefer the mansion she was in, over spending the  
  
night out in the forest.  
  
"Wait! Mansion!" Kagome blurted out loudly.  
  
Sure enough, she realized whoever owned the place was filthy stinking rich!  
  
Just in the one room she was in, there was a queen-sized bed, with a maroon,   
  
silk bedspread over the top of it. Atop the ceiling was a chandelier, dripping down  
  
fountains of diamonds, and lining the inside of the walk-in closet, were hundreds  
  
of beautiful sil kimonos in every color!  
  
Opening another door, Kagome discovered a personal bathroom. Inside, it  
  
consisted of a tub, big enough to fit four people in, and a regular shower, which had  
  
a white drape surrounding it, with diamonds dripping off the bottom.  
  
Aligning the bathroom was a mirror, which had a perfect design on the side. It looked  
  
like thorny vines, and roses climbing upwards, towards the ceiling. The tile was a nice  
  
shade of white, and it looked as if no one had ever stepped a single foot on it.  
  
Leading into the main room was maroon carpet, matching the bed, and contrasting  
  
perfectly with the cream-colored walls.  
  
"Well whoever owns this place sure has good taste," Kagome thought to herself  
  
as she eyed the room again.  
  
Hearing voices outside of her room, she gently pushed the door open, and snuck  
  
down the hall a quietly as possible.  
  
Kagome stopped abruptly when she heard the voices whispering in the room right  
  
next to her. She peaked around the corner, and saw the cloaked figure from last night,  
  
sitting on and overstuffed sofa in front of a coffee table, while talking to whom she guessed  
  
was a servant. It was strange though, the servant reminded her strongly of Koga. With his   
  
long, black hair in a high ponytail, and his furry tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Hold the phone, that is Koga!" Kagome gasped aloud.  
  
The two figures turned towards her with curious gazes. Koga's blue eyes sparkled,  
  
pleased that she had remembered him. Just as he was about to speak, the   
  
cloaked figure interrupted him.  
  
"Don't get any bright ideas Koga! You're supposed to be my fiance remember?"  
  
An inhuman growl was given off by the cloaked figure.  
  
Kagome gulped, she was beginning her theory was incorrect, and the cloaked figure  
  
really was a murderer.  
  
"Kagome, please sit down. I need to discuss some important matters with you. Don't   
  
worry, I won't bite!" The creature's eyes glowed brightly, and it's fangs gleamed in the  
  
light when it smirked at her.  
  
Kagome hesitantly walked over, and sat on the sofa that sat across from the hooded   
  
figure.  
  
"Kagome, do you know who I am? Do you remember me at all?" The creature's eyes   
  
grew hopeful, wondering if she remembered.  
  
"Well, you know my name, so you must be someone I know. The only demons I know  
  
of that have amber eyes like yours are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Are you one of them?" Kagome  
  
asked, pleading for it to be her husband.  
  
"Are you sure that's it? Think harder," the demon said in a sad tone, beginning to take off the cloak  
  
that covered it's image.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears when the cloak was removed. Lying atop their head, were a pair of  
  
furry, white dog ears, with small black tips. A white mane travelled down their back, with black streaks   
  
travelling through. She had it down in a low pony, but left a braided strand hanging down. She had  
  
rosy, red cheeks, and a fluffy white tail wrapped around her waist, just as Koga had his.   
  
Kagome cried as she hugged the demon, glad to have finally been reunited with her long lost daughter.  
  
"Sakura," Kagome cried.  
  
(AN: I'm sorry for tricking you guys. I knew you were all just hoping it was going to be Inuyasha weren't you?  
  
Don't worry, I'll get him back in there soon enough. The question is though, is he still alive? Please  
  
R & R!) 


	5. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing this.........no I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did!  
  
(Chapter 5: Old Friends)  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sakura, I can't believe it's really you," Kagome cried out in joy.  
  
Sakura held her mother in a loving hug. Her cold mask slipped away as she  
  
cried her heart out, relieved that she had finally found her mother.   
  
"Hey mom, I hope you're not mad that I got engaged to Koga without asking you  
  
for permission first. I really wanted to tell you, but I just found you a week ago, and  
  
I didn't have the heart to reveal myself then," Sakura whined.  
  
"Permission! Dear, you don't need permission as long as you two love each other,"  
  
Kagome soothed, as she wiped a tear from her daughter's eye.  
  
She turned to face Koga, who had stars twinkling in his eyes, and a smug look on   
  
his well tanned face.  
  
"Oh, and Koga, if you hurt my baby in any way, I promise you that I will shove my foot  
  
so far up into your dick, that you could be considered as a girl. No one wants a pansy ass  
  
guy with no balls now do they," Kagome glared at Koga.  
  
(AN: I just love that little quote! I hear girls say it to guys all the time where I come from...)  
  
Sakura giggled, and Koga looked at kagome with a horror-striken face. He shook his head and  
  
smirked, "Yes, and I'd believe that you would do it too Kagome," Koga laughed.  
  
Sakura rolled on the floor, tears leaking from her eyes, and she was clutching her stomach in pain,  
  
from laughing so hard.  
  
"Please, please stop! It hurts so much! I can't take it anymore!" Sakura was giggling on the ground.  
  
She hadn't laughed this hard, or been this happy, since she was told that her mother was alive.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, now that you have a mate, I expect to see plenty of grandchildren," Kagome snickered  
  
at her daughter.  
  
"Mom! How can you say such a thing!" Sakura stood up and glared at her mother.  
  
Kagome's laughter faded away, when she remembered a question she had wanted to ask.  
  
She had waited five years for an answer to her question, and damn it, she was gonna get it!  
  
"Sakura, what happened all those years ago? What happened to your father?" Kagome questioned,  
  
sadness filling her words.  
  
Sakura sat on the sofa, shocked that her mother had asked it now, her smile fading away, wondering  
  
how she could possibly answer.  
  
"Mom......why would you ever ask......it's not important now! If you were happy to see Koga, just   
  
wait until you see everyone else!" Sakura lead away from the question.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was confused, and Sakura grabbed her by the arm, leading her down through  
  
the halls of the mansion.  
  
They moved up some stairs, down some stairs, and through several doors, and it was making  
  
Kagome dizzy. She didn't think she'd ever be able to find her way back.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura stopped, making Kagome stumble at the unexpected halt.  
  
They were in front of a pair of massive, highly decorated doors. Whatever was located in  
  
the room, it must be very important. None of the other rooms were as large as this one.  
  
Kagome could hear voices coming from inside, several voices. She assumed it was either  
  
a room for small gatherings, parties, or important meetings.   
  
Without hesitation, Sakura pushed open the massive doors. A bright light flooded through  
  
the hall, it came from the room ahead of them.  
  
Sakura walked right inside, while Kagome stayed put, until her eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
Soon, her vision was cleared, and right in front of her was the most incredible sight that  
  
she had ever seen.  
  
The room was similar to that of a ballroom, only there was large gathering center in the middle  
  
of it all, and a grand piano was off to the side. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling everywhere,  
  
adding more light to the room.  
  
Kagome gasped as she recognized the people who were waving at her from the gathering  
  
area.  
  
Sitting with smug looks on their faves were Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango. None of them  
  
looked even a day older. Hakkaku and Ginta seemed to be a a heated discussion, something  
  
about politics.  
  
(AN: Hehe....politics -.-)  
  
Waving to her from the corner of the room, by the piano, were Rin and Jaken. Rin had   
  
blossomed into a beautiful young lady, where as Jaken was still as short and cranky as  
  
ever.  
  
Kagome looked behind her, and saw Sango and Miroku's twins, Saro,Mira, and Rikku  
  
playing tag with each other.  
  
"Wait a minute. I can see why Hakkaku, Ginta, Shippo, Kirara, and Jaken are still here,  
  
they're demons. What about the rest of you? It's like five hundred years into the future  
  
since the Feudal Era!" Kagome gasped.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Rin all smirked at each other, and turned towards Kagome, dropping  
  
down their disguises.  
  
Demons!  
  
They had all somehow transformed into demons!  
  
Miroku and Sango both had furry ears on the top of their heads. Sango's were gold, Miroku's  
  
silver. Their hair had grown at least a foot longer, and they had their respective colors   
  
weaving in and out through it. The two both had furry tails, the same colors as their ears,  
  
wrapped around their waists, and teardrop symbols were on the tops of their heads. Their twins  
  
looked exactly like their parents, in demon forms.  
  
Kagome's jaw went agape, when she realized that they were dog demons. If she didn't know  
  
better, she would say they looked like Inuyasha.  
  
Rin looked almost identical to Sesshomaru. She had black hair, running all the way down her  
  
back, and two little elfen ears stuck out through it. Her tail was fluffy, and black, and she also  
  
had it wrapped around her shoulder as he did. Rin had the same markings on her face, only  
  
instead of magenta, she had purple streaks on the sides of her face, and she had a blue moon  
  
on the top of her forehead.  
  
"What happened to you guys? Who did this to you?" Kagome asked in awe.  
  
"Well, when Inuyasha had supposably died, by Naraku's hands, we wished for him to come   
  
back to us," started Miroku.  
  
"However, the jewel took the wish the wrong way, and into turned us into, well, this!" Sango   
  
interrupted.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground, trying to hold back tears when Inuyasha's name was  
  
mentioned. She snapped out of her thoughts though, when Sakura gave her a loving pat on  
  
the shoulder.  
  
"Okay guys, I get that part, but what about Rin?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"That would be my fault," came a cold voice from the dark corner of the room.  
  
Kagome turned her head around to come face to face with a man with long black hair.  
  
It went past his waist, and he had bright violet eyes. He dropped off his disguise, and Kagome  
  
smiled at the familar white-haired demon.  
  
"Well it's good to see you again.....Sesshomaru," Kagome's eyes twinkled in glee.  
  
She could see the mating mark on his neck, and looked over towards Rin to see the same.  
  
"Well, I'll be! It would seem that the, oh so cold taiyoukai, has mated with Rin! Well, I give  
  
you my untermost congratulations!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, he wasn't as cold as he used to be. Rin had gotten him to open up   
  
his emotions over the years. He was always pleased to get a compliment from the powerful  
  
Miko, and he wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"Mom, Sesshomaru was the one who's been taking care of me over the years," Sakura   
  
smiled.  
  
"Well then, Lord Sesshomaru, I shall always be in your dept for taking care of my daughter,"  
  
Kagome bowed down.  
  
"No, it was my pleasure to be able to take care of your beautiful daughter, Miko Higurashi,"  
  
Sesshomaru answered politely.  
  
"Well, now I almost have the answer to everything. Except, whatever happened to my husband?  
  
What happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned nervously.  
  
The whole room went dead silent.   
  
Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had really died, trying to protect his family, and loved ones. She  
  
hoped, no, she pleaded that he was still alive.  
  
Sango was the one to speak up.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha may have very well died on that day...  
  
Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears. She had found her daughter, but without her husband  
  
she was nothing. Inuyasha was her everything. She loved Sakura very much, but it just   
  
wasn't the same anymore, without her husband.  
  
Miroku continued on for Sango, seeing as she was about to give into tears as well.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha may have died.............but Inuyasha, well............  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
we think he may have survived through it Kagome."  
  
(AN: Oh the suspence! It kills doesn't it? What happened that day? Where is Inuyasha?   
  
Is he even still alive? Review to find out!) 


	6. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: No.........I still don't own it.  
  
(Chapter 6: Inuyasha)  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome whined, as she dropped to her knees.  
  
She was overjoyed to know, there might actually be a chance that her Inuyasha  
  
had survived. Her family would be whole once more.  
  
"Where is he? Where is my husband? Where is my Inuyasha?" Kagome looked  
  
up, anxiously awaiting their answers.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up, and flipped a switch on the side of the large room, causing  
  
one of the biggest wide-screened televisions Kagome had ever seen, to drop down  
  
from above.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped, as Sesshomaru stood in front of her, remote control being  
  
held steadily in his hand.  
  
"Why not let me show you what's become of him instead," Sesshomaru stated.   
  
His voice was just as cold, and uncaring as it had always been.  
  
He moved out of the way, from Kagome's vision, and with a flick of his wrist, he  
  
had the television set automatically turned to the news station.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this? Why would Inuyasha be on the news,"  
  
Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Just please sit down and watch," Sango sighed.  
  
Sango knew that Kagome wouldn't like what they were about to show to her about   
  
her husband. However, the girl would have to learn eventually, the sooner the better.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, when the screen shifted to the same reporter, that had been   
  
on the day before.  
  
"I still don't see where this is going," Kagome muttered confusedly.  
  
"Oh Kagome, just sit down, shut up, and chill for a second why don't you," exclaimed Rin  
  
from the other side of the room.  
  
Everyone turned their eyes up towards the screen, even Hakkaku and Ginta, who had just  
  
finished their huge discussion on politics. They all had a look of sadness spreading across  
  
their faces. Even Koga had his head bowed down, as if he was ashamed of something.  
  
Kagome, being oblivious to what was going on, had a completely confused look on her  
  
face. She had one eyebrow arched upwards, and her jaw went slack. She stared up  
  
towards the television, her eyes growing wide.  
  
The news reporter had a terrified look on her face, as she delivered the special news bulletin.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, there have been five more horrific murders,  
  
here in our peaceful cite, Tokyo. What's gotten the police baffled,  
  
is the fact that all the victimes have been twenty-year old women.  
  
We have recieved a tape, revealing images of the murderer, from a   
  
young man, who will remain unidentified." The news reported shook, as  
  
the screen zoomed up to the video clip, playing right next to her.  
  
All you could see on the screen was complete blackness. Two dark figures  
  
could be seen moving on the screen. They were shuffling around a car,  
  
when a voice spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys, are you all packed yet? We need to get going soon, otherwise  
  
we won't make it in time." It was a young man's voice. Probably the one  
  
who was recording the whole incident.  
  
Out of the blue, you could see another dark figure land atop the car.  
  
"What the!" A man was shouting, and you could see one of the figures  
  
drop to the ground, and start huddling away.  
  
A woman's terrified scream rang through the air, following cries of  
  
pain.  
  
The neighbor's porch light flickered on, as they went out to see what  
  
was happening.   
  
In the shadows, you could see a blond-girl's body, lying on the ground.  
  
Blood was oozing in thick streams, from underneath her.  
  
Hovering above the girl, was a cloaked figure, claws extented out, fangs  
  
gleaming in the moonlight, while it smiled at the work it had done.  
  
The creature looked straight towards the camera.  
  
It's red eyes were glowing, it's neon blue pupils narrowing in  
  
the light.  
  
The clip turned off, leaving only fuzz.  
  
When the screen turned back to the reporter, she was a ghostly white,  
  
her eyes were wide in terror, and she was shaking so hard, the desk  
  
underneath her started to move.  
  
"Well, there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Please be sure to  
  
lock your doors and windows. Do not go anywhere alone, stay away  
  
from alleyways, and do not go wandering around at night. That  
  
is all and..............oh my god! I'm going to die! I'm to young to  
  
die! It's only been twenty years for me! Somebody please help........"  
  
Sesshomaru turned off the television, and looked at everyone in the room.  
  
Sango was clutching Miroku, as if he was her only life-line. She was  
  
sobbing into his clothing, while he tried his hardest to comfort  
  
her, though to no avail.  
  
The three wolves in the room, had their heads bowed down low, and   
  
their furry tails, drooped beneath them.  
  
Shippo was trying to comfort Kirara, in the same way as Miroku was  
  
Sango. Though it was also to no avail.  
  
During the clip, Rin had dropped to her knees, and had started   
  
bawling, whilst Jaken was ghostly white, and still trying to  
  
cover the eyes of Saro, Mira, and Rikku.  
  
Sesshomaru calmly walked over to Rin. It hurt him terribly,  
  
seeing his mate like this. He picked her up bridal style,  
  
and carried her to their room, so she could rest it off.  
  
Sakura cried on Kagome's shoulder, as her mom just sat there shaking,  
  
with her eyes wide, full of confusion, sadness, and terror.  
  
Building up courage, Kagome broke some of the tension in the room  
  
by speaking up.  
  
"But,still...........what does this have to do with Inuyasha? I  
  
know Inuyasha would never hurt anyone, so what is it?" Kagome whined.  
  
"You don't get it yet mom? How can you be so dense!" Sakura cried out  
  
in sorrow and anger, on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Everyone in the room winced, at Sakura's tone. She was really upset,  
  
no one had ever seen her get that angry before.  
  
Sakura continued what she was saying. She calmed herself down, knowing  
  
what she was about to say, would hurt her mother, more than it had  
  
ever hurt her.  
  
"Mom....................................................................................  
  
that is Inuyasha." 


	7. Woken Up The Demon

Disclaimer: Really wishing I owned Inuyasha right about now. Unfortunitally, I don't.  
  
(Chapter 7: Woken Up The Demon)  
  
"What? No! That can't be my Inuyasha! He wouldn't hurt anyone!" Kagome slumped off the  
  
couch, her eyes turning blank, almost lifeless.   
  
She stared at the black screen, of the television, her mind drifting into thought. Kagome was  
  
way to caught up in confusion. She couldn't register what was happening around her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, but...............that is Inuyasha. After the battle with Naraku, he tried to  
  
get to your side of the well, but he couldn't do it without the jewel. The jewel had disappeared  
  
after Miroku and Sango used it, so I'm just assuming it went back into your body. When Inuyasha  
  
realized he couldn't get back to you, it woke up the demon blood in him, putting him in a blind rage.  
  
We've all been searching for you and Inuyasha-sama since then. You're the only one who can snap  
  
Inuyasha out of it, Kagome." Myoga, Inuyasha's old retainer, popped out from behind Sakura's furry,  
  
dog-ear.  
  
(AN: Ahehe.......Myoga's been there the whole time, but everyone just forgot about him. : P)  
  
"Myoga! When did you get here, and why is Inuyasha only killing twenty-year old women," Kagome  
  
questioned the old flea.  
  
Myoga hopped onto Kagome's nose, sucking blood, until Kagome smacked him. He floated to the   
  
ground, and Kagome reached out her hand to catch the flat flea. Once upon landing, Myoga seemed  
  
to recover himself.  
  
"Yes, well to answer your first question, I've been here the whole time. I'm just to small for anyone to notice  
  
me anymore! Enough about me though, now onto Inuyasha-sama! He may be ignorant Kagome, but   
  
Inuyasha-sama is not stupid. He knows you'd be twenty-years old by now, and as you know, demons can  
  
tell a person's age by their scent. Inuyasha-sama's obviously still trying to locate you, Kagome. Master Inuyasha  
  
must be killing those women because, when he tracks down a twenty-year old woman, but finds the scent doesn't  
  
belong to you, his demon blood gets upset, and kills them. We must also keep in mind that Inuyasha-sama is losing  
  
his own soul. He's not even able to recognize himself." Myoga finished, with his head bowed down in shame.  
  
"Okay, but.........I didn't think Inuyasha was the cloaked figure, I thought it was you, Sakura," Kagome stated  
  
confusedly.  
  
"Well, mom, I was dressed as a cloaked figure, but it was only to keep the police away from Inuyasha. I didn't  
  
want them to kill dad," Sakura whimpered.  
  
Kagome stood up from the couch, and walked towards the window. She looked outside, only to find that  
  
it was raining.  
  
The reain really suited her mood right about now. Rain is like tears, the world's own way to show that it's crying.  
  
Kagome felt like crying as well, she would've cried, but she was fresh out of tears. She would cry forever, until  
  
her husband was back to his normal self, but she had cried herself out.  
  
Pacing around the room, Kagome spoke what was on her mind.  
  
"Everyone, we have to find Inuyasha. We cannot let my husband be killed. I won't let him lose his soul either!  
  
There has got to be a way to get ahold of him," Kagome paced past Hakkaku and Ginta.  
  
"Sis, maybe we could just wait for him to come to us. He'll recognize your scent eventually," Hakkaku and  
  
Ginta exclaimed to Kagome.  
  
"That's foolish! If we wait around, who knows how many more innocent women will be killed. I can't stand it!  
  
Even if it is my father, I won't allow him to do this. I'll take him down myself if I have to," Sakura cried  
  
once more, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kagome paced up and down again. She could always use the Shikon Jewel to make things right again,  
  
but what if it took her wish the wrong way, like it had for Sango and Miroku?  
  
That was defenitally out of the question.  
  
"Well guys, I'll be going then. Sakura, may I please borrow your cloak," Kagome asked her daughter,  
  
while reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Why! Where could you possibly be going at this time?" Sakura cried out.  
  
Even if it was her father out there, causing all the damage, Sakura was still frightened for her mother.  
  
What if Inuyasha didn't recognize Kagome? What if they were wrong about the murderer being Inuyasha?  
  
No, it couldn't be that.......Myoga knew it was Inuyasha. However, if Inuyasha didn't recognize Kagome,  
  
her mom would be at his mercy, and Sakura didn't know if she'd have enough courage to be able to put  
  
a stop to him.  
  
"I'm going to put a stop to this. I'm going to find Inuyasha," Kagome explained in a voice so cold, even  
  
Lord Sesshomaru, who had just returned from his room, had to raise a brow.  
  
"Kagome-sama, at least wait until tomarrow to do this. Maybe by then, we'll have a better plan. You should  
  
at least get some rest now, you've had a rough day," Miroku muttered quietly from the corner of the room.  
  
Sango had fallen asleep on Miroku's shoulder, and Kirara had fallen asleep on Shippo's. Both men were  
  
blushing madly, at having been caught in such a position. Kagome just stared at them, her eyes sparkling  
  
with mischief.  
  
"Here mom, I'll lead you to your room," Sakura whispered, her voice going hoarse from all her wailing.  
  
Kagome stood up, and Sakura grabbed her by the arm, leading her through the long halls once again. Kagome  
  
would never get used to the size of Sesshomaru's mansion.She thought she might get lost in there for weeks,  
  
if it weren't for her helpful daughter leading her around.  
  
Sakura stopped at the double doors, in which Kagome's room was right behind.  
  
"I'll leave you here mother. Tomarrow, we'll find a way to find father. We will have him returned to us," Sakura  
  
calmly murmered while walking away.  
  
Kagome opened the doors, and stared into the room she had awoken in that morning.  
  
"I'll never get used to this place," Kagome muttered to herself, as she prepared herself for bed.  
  
She flicked off the light, and stepped onto the large balcony, wearing some brand new, silk pajamas she  
  
had discovered in the back of her closet. Kagome looked up towards the sky, and watched the droplets  
  
of water pour onto her face.  
  
A strange shuffling sound was heard behind her, and Kagome quickly turned her head over towards the door,  
  
leading to her room.  
  
"Hmmm.......Must be the wind," Kagome thought to herself, as she turned her head to the front again.  
  
Staring at her with glowing, red eyes, was the cloaked figure Kagome had seen on the television. She didn't  
  
scream though, what good would that do her? Instead, she looked straight at it. The creature's neon, blue pupils  
  
narrowed on Kagome, as she stood up. It jumped towards her, landing only an inch away from her face. The creature's  
  
eyes glowed in recognition, after taking a whiff of Kagome's scent. It took a step away from her, and looked her over,  
  
smirking when it was through.  
  
Kagome gulped loadly, hoping that her friends were correct about the creature standing in front of her. She  
  
hoped he really was Inuyasha, her long, lost husband.  
  
She walked towards the cloaked figure, and the creature's smirk grew even wider, showing off it's gleaming fangs.  
  
"Welcome back.....................................................my Inuyasha."  
  
(AN: Well, I hope you liked this part of the story. Sorry though, I'm going to have to leave you here. I have to go  
  
to Florida on Saturday, and I probably won't be able to get on. I'll be sure to write lots of chapters for the   
  
week I'm gone though. That I can promise! Please review!) 


End file.
